YYK : Mugen Kioku
by Reiko Inuki
Summary: Jejej la continuacion del fic Yu yu kurama... donde seran reveados el montonal dem isterios acerca de yoko kurama y los que tuvieron que ver con el KURAMAXOCC


Es una tarde lluviosa en Tokio… y vemos a un grupo de personas reunidas todas vestidas de negro

---cuanto lo siento---dice un chico y abraza a un señor

--Lo SE lo SE!!!.. Pero es muy doloroso—dice el señor aferrándose al joven

Este contesta

--lo siento… me siento culpable—

--que dices, no fue tu culpa Suiichi es cosa de Dios—dice el señor.

---Vamos… te hace daño estar aquí—dice Shiori y trata de llevarse a su amigo.

--Mi bebe!!!... mi niña… ¿Por qué?—gritaba desgarradoramente el señor mientras se lo llevaban

Suiichi miro hacia una lapida y empezaron a caer lagrimas que eran ahogadas por as gotas de la lluvia

**Reiko Hikari Inukizaba**

**´´descanse en paz´´**

**´´El distante y tenebroso recuerdo de mi pasado me confundió….**

…**Todo es incierto…..**

**Los temores ocultos en mi mente comenzaron a despertar…**

**..La luna es mi perdición…**

**..mientras busco a razón de mi existir…**

**Te prometo que jamás he de llorar..**

**..Hasta que puedas entre mis brazos estar…**

**No puedo hablar, no puedo oír  
No puedo ver, todo es una ilusión,  
Que entre las olas del tiempo se deslava sin parar  
Yo me pierdo sin tener**

…**Lo que quiero proteger….**

**Con mi voz... con mi corazón... con alama**

**Hasta alcanzarte**

**Incluso dejando mis recuerdos**

**Seremos luz a este mundo...**

**Serán uno nuestros sentimientos…..**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**YYK Mugen Kioku**

**Capítulo 1**

**´´LOS CAMINOS QUE TOMA EL CARIÑO´´**

**Parte 1**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_El casi de noche sigue lloviendo el cementerio esta vacio a excepción de Suiichi minamino que sigue parado frente a la lapida de Reiko._

_--Parece... como si todo fuera un sueño…. Apenas puedo creer que te haya conocido---._

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**--- ¿Minamino kun?---dice Reiko**_

_**--Dime...—dice Kurama mientras van caminando hacia la escuela**_

_**---esto... nada...—dice Reiko y le sonríe**_

_**De pronto la chica se aferra al brazo de Kurama.**_

_**---espero que podamos estar juntos así por siempre---dice en voz baja Reiko**_

_**--¿Qué dijiste?—dice Kurama**_

_**--Esto nada…--.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

_---se podría decir que lo poco que convivimos fue un sueño porque ya quedo en el pasado…-_

_**Kurama recuerda a sonrisa de Reiko **_

_´´Kurama….Te... amo…´´_

_Kurama aprieta los puños_

_--pero si fue un sueño… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?---_

_----Kurama…-dijo una voz_

_Kurama volteo_

_---Botan…---_

_--Todavía... sigues aquí –dijo Botan con mirada triste _

_Kurama asintió con la cabeza_

_Botan se agacho y coloco unas flores en la tumba_

_Se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que Kurama hablo_

_---..Sabes… yo sabía desde antes los sentimientos... de Reiko... hacia mi…---._

_--¿Qué?—dijo Botan_

_--Pero...nunca quise corresponderle... porque no me importaba lo que ella sentía o mismo lo que yo sentía...solo me importaba saber de mi pasado---dijo fríamente Kurama_

_--eso no puede ser… tú no eres así—dijo Botan_

_---..En este cuerpo habitan dos espíritus… el de Yoko y el de Suiichi.....---._

_--Suiichi… los sentimientos que siente Suiichi... pueden llegar a ser reprimidos por los deseos de Yoko y viceversa----._

_--Kurama se que te sientes culpable es natural peor hachándote la culpa no lograras nada—dice Botan._

_--…sabes... aun puedo percibir su aroma… a flor de cerezo…--dice Kurama_

_Botan abrazo a Kurama y este le correspondió el abrazo…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**_

_**Casa de los minamino:**_

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Reiko y Kurama llega a de la escuela. Al entrar a la sala encuentra a su madre sacando fotos._

_---A hijo llegaste—dice Shiori con una sonrisa_

_Suiichi besa a su madre y pregunta_

_--¿Qué haces mama?---._

_---AHHH... pues estaba buscando fotos tuyas y de Reiko cuando eran niños…--dice Shiori y le muestra unas fotos_

_----ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien…tu siempre la protegías---decía Shiori._

_--Ahh enserio no me acuerdo—dice Suiichi_

_---Es normal eras muy chico... recuerdo que una vez….---._

_**FLASHBACK DE SHIORI:**_

_**Kurama se había hecho una herida al tratar de subir al árbol de cerezo que tenían en el jardín….**_

_**----Ohh cielo por que te subiste—decía Shiori mientras le limpiaba a herida**_

_**---..Es que quería tomar una flor de cerezo para ti mama…--decía Suiichi**_

_**Reiko estaba llorando**_

_**---Reiko por que lloras?.. Si el que se lastimo fue Suiichi---dice Shiori**_

_**--Es… que... me duele si Suiichi se lastima... y más que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo---dice lloriqueando la niña.**_

_**---Reiko... no deberías llorar... estoy bien…y si quieres hacer algo por mi bastaría con que sonrieras--dice Suiichi**_

_**Reiko se puso roja**_

_**Shiori se empezó a reír**_

_**De pronto llego la hora que Reiko se iba**_

_**---bye rei-chan... cuídate—dice Shiori dándole un beso a la niña.**_

_**--si—dice Reiko**_

_**--Suiichi…. —se acerca Reiko a Suiichi.**_

_**--- ¿Qué pasa?---dice el pelirrojo.**_

_**--toma… para que se la des a tu mama…--dice Reiko y le da una flor de cerezo**_

_**--…solo una cosa…Suiichi—dice Reiko poniéndose roja.**_

_**---uh?—**_

_**---no te olvides de mí vale?...---dice la niña**_

_**---..Eso nunca pasará… tu me gustas...—dice Suiichi**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Fin Del flashback de Shiori.**_

_---Sabes… Reiko y tu parecían estar destinados…. —decía Shiori mientras se le salía unas cuantas lagrimas._

_Kurama abrazo a su mama hasta clamara._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Kurama entro a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, después volteo hacia un lado y vio un retrato de cuando fueron a esa feria del Japón antiguo._

_----..Reiko….---._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**´´LOS MESES HAN PASADO MUY RAPIDO... ES COMO UN SUSPIRO… PROTNO EL DOLOR SOBRE LA PERDIDA DE REIKO… MIS COMPAÑEROS YA NI SE ACUERDAN DE ELLA... ES COMO SI TODO HUBIERA SIDO UNA ILUSION... YO POR MI PARTE SIGO ADELANTE CON MI VIDA´´**_

_Es un día común después de clases y Kurama camina por la ciudad._

_E l chico pasa por un cruce de calle y de pronto ve a una persona del otro lado de por donde en cruzaba_

_---REIKO….--._

_Kurama cambia de dirección y persigue a esa persona hasta alcanzara_

_--Reiko!!!!!!—dice y la toma del brazo_

_Kurama por llegarla entro hasta el jardín de un templo_

_--ku...ra..ma---dice la chica_

_---No entiendo por que estas aquí o como... peor estoy feliz—dice Kurama sonriendo._

_La chica sonríe._

_---es la época cuando los espíritus de los muertos visitan a sus seres queridos---dice Reiko sonriendo_

_Kurama la abraza_

_---ME ALEGRO DE VERTE DE NUEVO... NO SABES CUANTAS GANS TENIA DE DECIRTE LO QUE SIGNIFICAS PARA MI…-- dice Kurama_

_---Kurama…--dice Reiko tratando de contener las lágrimas_

_---como me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes…---dice Kurama aferrándose a la chica._

_---Ya lo dijiste Kurama... eso me basta…---dice Reiko_

_---A mi no... quisiera... compartir mi vida contigo…. Que fuéramos uno solo…---._

_--Kurama….podemos estar juntos por siempre…..—dice Reiko y levanta la cara para besar a Kurama_

_Sus labios se van acercando_

_De pronto de la boca de Kurama sale un hilo brillante_

_Este abre los ojos y se quita a Reiko_

_---Kurama?—dice la chica_

_Kurama saca el látigo de rosa…._

_----No te me acerques!!!....y dime donde está la verdadera Reiko…. Yuko!!!---._

_Yuko empieza a tomar su forma verdadera y empieza a reír_

_**En un lugar oscuro se ve alguien en posición fetal... esta completamente desnuda solo sus alas la cubren**_

…_**..´´Kurama………….**_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Lo que yo quise soñar  
desapareció como un susurro  
en medio de la luz azul  
del anochecer se quedo perdido  
pero se que se abrirán  
tus ojos por fin y el destino que me alcanzara  
solo tu podrás ver**

Yo me decepcione  
porque no paso lo que yo espere  
y oculte mi llanto  
lagrimas de luna gris  
quieren escapar del viento nocturno  
¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?  
Es lo que le pregunto a la oscuridad

desde ese día en que te encontré  
tu sonrisa me atravesó  
y ahora soy tu guardián mi amor  
te defenderé entre tanto dolor  
es una promesa que hasta hoy yo quiero abrazar...

solo por estar cerca de ti  
solo para estar aquí  
por el tiempo que me des  
recuerdos lejanos que dan dolor y desamor  
pero contigo quiero compartir

en esa marea de pensamientos de ayer  
cuando vamos a encontrar un feliz siempre jamás?  
Es la pregunta que me inunda  
y no me deja en paz al cielo llegara  
para convertirse en luz…..


End file.
